


Blight Out Of Sight

by Phyneo



Series: The Owl House: The Last Month [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyneo/pseuds/Phyneo
Summary: Amity wakes up after a memorable holiday, but finds that something is wrong when no one is able to remember her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House: The Last Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028122
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Blight Out Of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to apologize for the wait before continuing my story. Between work and Family issues its been rough the last few weeks. That being said here it is! I hope you enjoy. And hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't be as long!

The morning sun broke through the window in Amity’s bedroom. Amity laid on her comfortably on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

On the table next to her bed, her magical scroll unwound itself and started to let out an annoying ringing sound. It projected some text that read 7:00 in bright pink above her bed.

Instinctively, Amity raised her right hand and swatted the text away which disappeared into the air. In response, the scroll rewound itself and went silent again. Though truth be told, Amity did not get much sleep from the night before. She had snuck back home just after midnight after spending a few hours with Luz in her second secret hideout.

She sat up and held her pillow against her chest, a mixture of emotion overwhelming her. Amity still could not believe all that had happened. She had confessed to Luz! True it was by accident, but Luz did not reject it. However, they agreed to give each other sometime before deciding what was to become of them. That and Amity had a different personal fear that was waiting downstairs.

Last night was the first time she had stood up to her mother and turned her back on her. Amity tightened her grip on the pillow as her anxiety was filling up her stomach. That was also part of the reason why she did not get much sleep.

Amity sighed as she released the pillow and got out of her bed. She knew it was pointless to try to avoid facing her mother and the punishment that would follow for disobeying her. After a quick trip to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, she went back to her room. Amity was ready for the day, dressed in her Hexside Abomination Track uniform, her schoolbooks in hand.

She exited her room and walked down the hallway. It was unnerving at how quiet it was as surely Amity should have run into someone by now. She took a quick peek inside Edric’s room as she passed by. Edric appeared to be already up for the day which surprised Amity. He was not a morning person and it fell on her to wake him up should he oversleep… which was practically every day!

Feeling confused, Amity continued her way down the hallway. She made it to the top of the stairs, leaning over the railing to look down at the foyer. Again, there was no one around. Amity bit her lips in hesitation, but she decided she had to check. “Edric? Emira?” She called out, hoping to hear a response. “Is anyone here?”

There was no response. Amity quickly went down the stairs and crossed the foyer into the dining hall. She opened the door, expecting to be greeted with the uplifting smell of fresh breakfast. The large oakwood table greeted her, however, like the rest of the house, was devoid of any signs of life and food. “It’s okay Amity,” She said to reassure herself. “The twins probably went to school early. My parents went to work early as well.”

Amity took a deep breath to calm herself and decided that she should leave. She made her way and returned to the foyer and stood before the front door. Taking one last look behind her at the empty room, Amity opened the door and stepped out into the world.

Compared to the eeriness of the Blight Manor, it appeared to be a bright day. A swarm of chirping birds flew over Amity’s head as she navigated her way past the gate that stood at the edge of the manor grounds. This cheerful sight improved Amity’s mood as she took her fist step outside the gate.

That good mood did not last long. Her first step just past the gate had led her straight into a mud pile. The following splash had left resulted in some mud on her outfit. Amity groaned as she took her free hand to wipe the mud off. “Can this day get any worse,” She muttered to herself as she finished wiping herself. After carefully navigating her way around the mud pile, Amity proceed to on her way to Hexside.

Since Amity still had plenty of time before school started, she opted to take the longer route through Bonesborough. She figured it would be a lot less messy taking this direction rather that trekking through her usual forest path.

The streets themselves were in the process of being cleaned from yesterday’s holiday. There were remains of the Abominations balloons were laying in popped clumps on the sidewalks and the sides of buildings. Some Construction Coven witches were out and using their magic to remove the slime and repair the damage, making the buildings looking good as new.

Amity made her way down the streets, walking around the busy working witches. Some of her Hexside peers were also making their school as well, but they were giving Amity a wide berth. Not that she minded as her head was still in the clouds.

She thought she was getting used to feelings that stirred within her whenever she was around Luz. But after last night, now those feelings have escalated to an unprecedented height. It now felt like every time Luz appeared in her mind, she would feel even more flustered. Not that she was complaining about these thoughts… but she never realized how impactful a first crush would be.

With her mind distracted by her thoughts of Luz, she was not paying attention as she rounded a corner and collided with another witch.

WHUMP!

After the head on collision, Amity rubbed her aching head. She opened her mouth to apologize, but she held her words in as she recognized the female witch she had run into. “Watch were you’re going Boscha,” Amity coolly said as the other teen straighten her uniform. 

All three of Boscha’s eyes looked Amity up and down. She let out an indignant huff. “I think you should be the one to apologize, Abomination Loser,” She sneered.

 _Abomination loser?_ Amity repeated to herself in her head. “That’s a weak comeback,” Amity remarked, crossing her arms. “Is that the best you could come up with for a former friend?”

Boscha narrowed her eyes. “Friend? What are you talking about?” She asked, shaking her head. “Why am I wasting my time talking to some nobody?” She muttered as she turned to walk away. “How about you go bother someone else with your sad comments.

She walked away as she spotted her friends, leaving Amity behind and confused. Sure, Amity was forced to befriend her, but they never really got close like she had with Willow. True, Boscha was known to be petty and holding grudges but acting like they were never friends. Acting like Amity was some nobody. That was low even for Boscha.

Was this her parents doing? Convincing Boscha to act like they were never friends to get back at her for disobeying them?

Amity shook her head in indifference. Why should she worry about what Boscha says? She ended their ‘friendship’ during that Grudgeby match with Luz and Willow. She had real friends now instead of pretend ones just to satisfy her parents.

A loud shriek from above her made her lose her train of thought. She looked skyward at the crooked clock tower. The clock’s position shown that it was 8:00. Amity gritted her teeth as she realized that school was starting soon.

Amity started to panic as she sped up down the road that led to Hexside. She had a perfect attendance record her entire life. Even when she was sick with the infamous Boiling Isles Clu (a rare condition that results in witches throwing up a lot as well as red markings over their body), she still showed up at school to keep her record. Of course, the school body was not exactly thrilled but Amity was not going to risk losing her title as Top Student over something as trivial as being sick!

She ran past Boscha and her friends as she approached the looming school. Other students turned to look at Amity as she navigated through them, whispering to themselves as she shoved her way through. Amity could not be bothered as she needed to be on time. She leapt up the short steps just in front of the school and sighed with relief as she stepped into the revered entrance.

Again, she did not get to far as an orange wall magically emerged from the ground, halting her progress. She tried to force her way through, but the wall would not budge. Instead, it became rather gelatinous and the impact of her trying to break through caused her to bounce backwards. Amity fell hard onto the ground while the students around her broke out into laughter, including Boscha and her friends.

“Nice one loser,” Boscha sneered as she walked past an embarrassed Amity. She climbed the steps and approached the wall, which slid open to create a gap for her to enter through. Other students walked past Amity and followed Boscha into the school.

Getting back onto her feet, Amity walked back up the steps and tried to enter the school. The wall however closed in on her and bounced her back once again. “What gives?” Amity yelled as rubbed her back after having fallen over for the second time.

“I see the new security system is working just fine,” a calm voice spoke out near her. Amity looked up and saw Principal Bump standing before her. “Just installed last night and already is working like a charm,” He said, as he stroked the security wall.

“Security system?” Amity repeated as she rose. “What’s the meaning of this Sir?” She asked the principal, who stared coldly back at her.

“Isn’t it obvious my dear? A security system is designed to keep out intruders from entering this fine establishment… intruders like you.” He added after noticing Amity’s blank reaction. “It also absorbs most magical energy.”

Amity gasped in frustration. “Surely your joking sir?

“No, I’m not.”

“But it’s me. Amity Blight. The Top Student at Hexside!”

Principal Bump let out a soft chuckle hearing these words. “You the Top Student?” Bump said as he finished his chuckling. “I’d recognize any of my students at the first glance. And I do not recognize you. Ergo, you don’t attend this school!” He added with a note of finality.

Amity could not believe what she was hearing. “But if I’m not one of your students then why am I wearing the Abomination Track uniform?” Amity asked, as she tugged on her pink sleeves. And to add further proof, she raised her hand and casted a spell circle.

Principal Bump backed away as a large circle appeared beside him. Out from the ground rose a large Abomination, roughly the size of a marble statue. It stared expressionlessly at the old witch who looked in awe at the creation. “I’ll admit this is an impressive Abomination but that doesn’t prove anything.”

Amity threw her hands up in disbelief. _What was going on_ , she thought. First Boscha; now the Principal. Both acting like she did not exist. This was getting too out of hand to be some sick joke.

The Principal rubbed his chin in deep thought. After a moment, he snapped his fingers and exclaimed, “I think I figured out who you are!”

Amity’s eyes shined in relief. “You do?” 

“Yes. A Glandus High spy!”

And just like that, Amity’s face dropped. “Are you serious?”

Principal Bump looked pleased with himself for his deduction. “Of course, my counterpart at that school would try to send an undercover talented witch to try to sneak in and conquer Hexside from the inside!” Amity gave the Principal a look of complete disgust, but he turned his back to her. “Well, it’s a good thing I caught you before you could do any real damage. See?”

He pointed a finger at her Abomination and spun a circle. The creation froze in place before dissolving before Amity’s eyes, leaving a pile of purple mush on the ground.

Amity opened her mouth to continue to protest, but Principal Bump raised a finger skyward and did a quick whirl. Amity let out a yelp as she was lifted off the ground, her body outlined in a pale green light. “So, run along back to Glandus and tell your Principal… better luck next time,” Bump concluded as he swiped the air with his hand.

The young witch was flung backwards several feet and collided hard against a tree. Amity struggled to get back to her feet, her body screaming in pain from the rough impact.

As she regained her senses, a familiar piercing scream could be heard coming from the building. The school bell was wailing, informing that classes had begun. Principal Bump entered the school and the front doors slammed shut behind him, leaving Amity feeling petrified. 

\---

An hour had passed by as Amity had given up her attempts to enter the school. She had circled around the building at least three times trying to find some way inside. But whenever she thought she found a way in, that darn orange wall would emerge out of thin air and she would be knocked back.

Once out of desperation, she summoned another Abomination to try to break the school wall. But the moment it made contact, the security system activated, and the monster was simply absorbed into the wall.

She was pacing in front of the school, trying to come to terms with the position she was in. Amity was no fool. She could tell that her parents certainly had a role in this situation. Her parents were one of the top donators to Hexside, so it would not be too hard for them to offer Bump a generous bribe to punish her. 

There was only one flaw with her theory though. She had her argument with her mom last night and despite his faults, Principal Bump clearly cared for his students. There is no way he would do something as cruel as pretend one of his students did not exist.

She tried to think of any other reason for this mysterious case of amnesia, but she came up short. Feeling defeated, Amity sat on the school steps. She could only recollect a few other times in her life were she felt this horrible. When she was forced to sever her friendship with Willow. When she could not face Grom and let Luz to face the monster alone…

Amity clutched her stomach as she suddenly felt a wave of nausea. She was struck with a horrifying thought. If the world really had forgotten her, then that would mean Luz would have too…

“No,” Amity spoke aloud. “I refuse to believe that!” She added as she stood up and looked back at the school in anger. “And I’m not going to let some dumb wall stop me!”

It was as though the building had ears as the security wall appeared suddenly as if it to mock her. Her face went red in frustration.

In her irritation, Amity lashed out and kicked the stump that she sat on. Unfortunately for her, her kick did more damage to her foot rather than the stump. Amity moaned in pain as she held her right foot while hopping up and down on her left.

While she was hopping, the school’s front doors sudden swung open, hitting hard against the building. Amity, who was facing the other way, lost her balance upon hearing the noise and toppled over behind the stump.

A hooded witch poked their head out of the door, scanning the area as though checking if the coast was clear. The person must have decided it was safe as they emerged from the school and quickly darted down the steps.

Amity managed to get back on her feet, absentmindedly straightening her hair in the process. She stopped as she noticed the short, hooded figure running towards the woods. She knew that the person had to be a student as they were wearing the light blue colors of the Illusion Track. Amity looked back towards the school before her curiosity got the better of her. She decided to follow the student into the woods.

She did not have far to travel as the Illusion student ceased sprinting after a few feet just outside the school border. They stopped just before a large moss-covered boulder. Again, they looked over their shoulder to verify that they were not being watch. Amity ducked behind a tree and after a few seconds, she leaned over a little to peek. She could see the boulder… but the student was gone!

Amity walked cautiously towards the boulder, keeping her eye out for the student. That student was clearly hiding something, Amity thought. Why else would they be acting so suspicious and apparently be skipping school.

She reached out and placed her hand on the boulder. To her surprise, instead of being greeted by the slimy texture, her fingers slipped right through it instead. Amity recoiled her hand quickly in shock. The part that she touched shimmered slowly before reforming into the boulder.

Of course, it is an illusion, Amity thought as she swiped through the boulder. This time the boulder disappeared in a burst of blue smoke. Amity looked down and saw what the fake boulder was covering up.

The mirage was hiding a hole in the ground, wide enough for a small person to fit. A rope ladder was dangling from the ground, leading into the pitch darkness. Amity gulped as she leaned over to try as see the bottom of the hole. But she had come this far and had no other plan of action. She bent down and place a foot on the hanging rope ladder and began her descent.

Amity could not hide the nervousness in her face as she worked her way downward. The rope ladder held firm, but the way it swayed back and forth with every step was not comforting in the slightest. But she knew she had to keep moving and turned her thoughts to anything other than the ladder.

She still could not shake the feeling that her parents were behind this case of amnesia… though to be honest it probably was just her mom’s doing. Her dad mostly kept to himself, hiding away in his personal study rather than interacting with his family. In fact, she could only a few times that he spent alone with his kids without Odalia being present. As though he would need her permission to do anything…

One memory that stood out to her flowed into her mind. She was remembering the day she quit being the Grudgby team after that disastrous Thorn Vault play. She was sitting outside the front door of the manor, just staring of into space when a shadow covered her. Amity looked up and saw her father standing over her, his redwood witch staff in hand. “You’re home early,” Alador noted, staring down at his daughter. “Don’t you have… practice today?”

Amity stared at the ground rather than her father’s eyes and responded. “I quit the Grudgeby team,” She bitterly said.

Alador did not immediately respond. Amity looked up and saw an expression she had not seen on her dad’s face before… concern. He gestured for her to move over and he sat down next to her, placing his staff off to the side. The palisman on the staff, a silver hare, emerged to life and hopped into his lap. Alador scratched the hare behind the ear which it cleared enjoyed as it started thumping its feet excitedly. “Why did you decide to leave the team?”

She was taken aback, unsure how to process this side of her father she had never seen before. “I decided to do a risky play and got my teammates injured,” She admitted. “I didn’t want to go through the same pain again and left the team.”

He too did not immediately respond. “Back when I was in school,” He slowly said, as though he was struggling to find the right words. “I too was a member of the Grudgeby team.”

Amity looked at her father in shock. “Really?”

Alador nodded, an unusual spark of interest glinted in his golden eyes. “Of course, I was the most important member… the water boy!”

Amity blinked, not sure if he was attempting to make a joke or if he was being serious. “Um… the water boy?” She asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Before he could respond, he suddenly shot straight up, his palisman angrily knocked to the side. He clutched his head as though he was in pain. “Dad!” Amity had yelled as she too stood up, looking at her father with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” He muttered as lowered his hands although his right hand was shaking like a wet dog. “Nothing more than a headache. It has been a long day.”

Amity felt unconvinced as she stared worriedly at his trembling hand. “Are you sure?”

“You heard your father,” a sharp voice called out from behind them. Amity turned and saw her mother standing before them. “Now come along inside dear,” Her voiced changed into a lovingly tone as she gestured for Alador to come inside.

“Of course, dear.” Without giving Amity a second look, Alador made his way into the manor, only pausing to give a swift kiss on the cheek for his wife. The moment he made his way into the foyer, Odalia closed the door and turned to face Amity, her face changed from caring to annoyance. 

“I just got off a call from Boscha’s mother,” She started to say, while Amity stood frozen under her mother’s icy glare. “She said Boscha got injured during that sport match today. And you had quit the team?”

“Yes,” Amity whispered, bracing herself for the next words.

Odalia sighed. “I never liked that you were involved with that sport,” She admitted. “But now we must look towards the future. You now have extra time to focus on perfecting your spells… and we will not be mentioning that sport in this household. Ever.”

Amity opened her mouth to question her mother’s words, but again the steely stare convinced her to stay silent. “Of course, Mother.”

Odalia was evidently satisfied as she turned and opened the front door. “That’s right my perfect daughter,” Odalia smiled as she moved aside to let Amity in. “That sport will just cause unnecessary fuss that this family does not need.” She muttered under her breath as Amity walked past her. She followed Amity into the manor and closed the door behind her.

THUD!

Amity was suddenly knocked out of memory lane as her feet had reached solid ground. She let go of the rope ladder looked around her immediate surroundings. The hole in the ground had led her to a small rocky tunnel, wide enough for a witch to walk through. She could just make out a small light blue light coming from within the earthy tunnel. That had to be the suspicious student.

She started to move forward, casting herself her own version of Light magic. Her pink orb of light lit up the area quite nicely. Amity gave a small smile as she looked at the light. She used to scoff at the idea of learning Light magic but after meeting Luz and seeing how much that spell meant to the human really changed her mind about it.

The glow from the light exposed much more of the tunnel that she really wanted to see. There were several creepy insects scuttering about the tunnel floor. Amity shivered as she cautiously moved ahead, taking extra steps to avoid stepping on any of the bugs.

Just beyond the maze of bugs, she noticed that the student had stopped moving. And they had removed their hood. Amity was surprised that she recognized the student as her light orb vanished. It was Gus.

Gus was standing under his own orb of light. He had stopped just at an intersection, apparently trying to decide which way to go. Amity stood just outside the range of the light; her body covered in the tunnel’s darkness.

Did Gus make this tunnel, Amity wondered? If so, then for what purpose? She rolled her hands into fists, frustrated at herself for not simply moving forward and asking him.

But her feet would not move. Was she scared that he would not recognize her like Boscha and Principal Bump or was another reason?

She paused and thought about it. She had to be honest with herself and the realization hurt her on the inside. She could not really say if she considered Gus a friend. She could not recall a single conversation that the two had without Luz or Willow being there. Even then those conversations were focused on one of the girls rather than Gus himself.

Her mind kept trying to tell her that they were friends, but the pain in her heart knew the truth. Before Luz arrived in their world, as the Top Student at Hexside, Amity would never have considered in paying attention to any friends of Willow.

She told herself that she was a better person now after all her misadventures with Luz… but perhaps she still clung to some of those old feelings. _‘Remember dear. We Blights do not make mistakes.’_

Amity shivered as she recalled her mother’s words from last night. She took a deep breath and uncurled her hands. No longer was she going to let her mother direct the course of her life would take. She was never going to be perfect like her mom wanted, but she was going to become a better person start now!

Walking into Gus’s light, Amity called out, “Hey there Gus!”

Gus gave out a yelp upon hearing Amity’s words. His light blue orb of light vanished leaving Amity stranded in the darkness. For a moment, all Amity could hear was her heart beating against her chest.

Then Gus’s light suddenly reappeared right in her face, blinding the poor girl. She averted her eyes as Gus’s voice boomed out, “How did you find my secret tunnel?” 

His words echoed around the tunnel, making it sound more intimidating than it would be. “I saw you leaving school,” Amity responded, shielding her eyes from the brightness with her arms. “And I was curious to see where you went. I’m sorry.”

The orb of light moved away from her. She lowered her hands while blinking to get rid of the light’s afterimages. Gus looked at her, skepticism etched all over his face. “I see.” He started to pace back and forth as though he was mulling over a thought. “Well now I know I need to be more careful from now on.” He turned to face Amity, flashing a sly grin. “Thanks for showing me that blind spot in my operation.”

“Um… your welcome.”

Gus itched his chin while tilting his head. “By the way… I do not recognize you. Are you new around here? How did you know my name?”

Those were the words Amity did not want to hear. Gus was too great of a guy to pretend not to know her. She slumped to the floor in defeat. “Hey! Are you ok?” a concerned Gus asked.

“No, I’m not,” She lashed out, clutching her head in her distress. “Apparently no one knows who I am, and I don’t know what to do! The Principal thinks I don’t go to this school and I’m worried that my friend forgot about me…” She stopped and looked up. Gus staring down at her, unsettled by her rant. “I’m sorry for yelling.” She was hating herself for yelling at him, he did not do anything wrong. 

To her surprise, Gus dropped down and sat looking at her with understanding. “Take some deep breaths,” He told her. She followed his order and could feel herself starting to relax with every intake of fresh air. Once it looked like she calmed down, Gus continued. “Now tell me what exactly going on and I’ll see what I can do to help.”

Amity stared blankly at him. Right now, she was nothing more than a stranger to him. Why would he believe her?

As though he could read her mind, he leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulders. “Do I need a reason to help someone out?”

She could not believe what she heard and felt just worse than she did a moment ago. She never bothered to get to know Gus since she started hanging out with Luz and co. Yet here he was offered to lend a hand to a someone he did not recognize. Based on the type of person she once was, she knew she never would have offered her help. Truly, Gus was a better witch than she gave him credit for…

After taking another deep breath, Amity begun to tell Gus her story. She informed him about who she was and her family life. Then she dived into retelling him most of the events that transpired yesterday on Witch Endearment Day. She had enough difficulty telling him about the fight she had with her mother and she did not want to bring up Luz. It was hard enough knowing that no one remembered her, but the thought of Luz forgetting about her was enough to break her heart. 

Something cold and wet fell onto her hand. She could feel tears forming in her eyes because of discussing her predicament. Amity looked away from Gus and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry,” She said. “You shouldn’t see me like this.”

“No, its fine. Let it out,” a comforting Gus said. “Anyone in your shoes would feel the same.”

Amity gave a soft smile. “That’s the situation. And I don’t know what to do.”

Gus stood up and resumed pacing. “Honestly, it’s a lot to take in,” He admitted. “I know the Blight twins as where in the same Track… but I never would have guessed that they had a younger sister. But I think I have an idea!”

Amity perked up and exclaimed, “What is it?”

“Well, I’m thinking that it would require some strong magic to get everyone to forget about you… strong magic like a curse. So, if we check out the Forbidden Aisle in the school library, we might find some information about this curse and…”

“We might find a way how to undo it!” Amity finished, standing up in excitement. “Only one issue though. The new school security system keeps blocking me from entering the school and I’ve tried everything.”

Gus waved his hands in a dismissive fashion. “That dumb wall won’t be a problem. I have another way in!”

\---

“The exit is just up ahead!” Gus said, pointing forward into the ever-creeping darkness. The pair were walking along a gloomy incline, slowly making their way up. Gus led the way, his light floating inches above his head, while Amity followed behind. “Once we reach the surface, we’ll be inside the school.”

Amity was silent as she had her doubts about this plan. Surely, the magic security system would prevent intruders from breaking into the school from underground. But Gus seemed confident in his plan so Amity decided to trust him.

Though that did nothing about the awkward feeling in the air as neither seemed to know what to say. “So… Amity. You sure you do not want to pull any pranks before we get everyone to remember you? It’s what I’d do if no one could remember me.”

Amity scoffed at the idea. “Sorry Gus. I am not like my siblings and their fondness of pulling pranks. I would rather get this nightmare over with.”

“Right sorry…”

“It’s fine.” A sudden though emerged in Amity’s mind. “Say Gus… you made this tunnel by yourself? What made you do it?”

In front of her she could see Gus’s shoulder tense up. “It’s… it’s a personal reason,” He stuttered, quickening his pace.

Amity too had to speed up as she realized she had touched a sore subject. “Sorry.”

He stopped dead in his tracks. He sighed before turning to look at her. “You’re trusting me with helping you with your situation… and I should do the same.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clipping from a magazine.

On the clipping was a photo of an object Amity did not recognize. It looked like a large metal shoe on what appeared to be rails. She could see a bunch of leather seats appeared to be inside the object. She knew Gus had an interest in human culture and that the object must be something from the Human Realm.

“This is a subway,” Gus explained, seeing the confusion on Amity’s face. “Humans ride them through their town as a way to get around.”

“Interesting.” Amity muttered, not really seeing the significance.

“… My mom was a human fanatic. She was one of the leading experts on all things human. I guess some of her rubbed off on me,” He added, brushing the back of his head in embarrassment. “But her ambition was to find a way to incorporate human culture into our lives. So, her dream was to build a subway as an alternative way for witches to get around.”

Amity did not really understand. Witches never really have a problem getting around. They had their staffs for travel, or they could simply use teleportation magic. But she did not fail to notice the tense Gus was using. “Was a human fanatic?” She asked, dreading the response she was going to get.

Gus sadly lowered his head. “Yeah… mom passed away when I was young.” 

“I’m… I’m sorry Gus.”

“Dad never really understood either of our interest in humans. And I promised her that I would make her dream a reality!” He looked fired up, before his ears drooped. “Unfortunately, I don’t have her knack for Construction magic. The only area I’m good at it casting Illusions.”

To prove his point, he casted a spell circle and a shovel appeared out of thin air. The shovel landed roughly in his hands. Gus then took the shovel and stabbed it into the ground. The hard impact resulted in the shovel vanishing into blue smoke. “As you know, Illusions aren’t the most stable tool to use. But I’ve been working on this tunnel since the day I enrolled at Hexside to practice before working on an actual subway tunnel.”

“Well, I think it’s admirable what you’re doing,” Amity said. “…But you do know you could just use a real shovel, right?”

Gus opened his mouth but initially paused mid motion. “Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Why did I never think of that?” He admitted, blushing at his own obliviousness. “Thanks Amity. You know… I never told anyone about my plans. Now I’m sad that I don’t remember that you’re are a really good friend to me.”

His words were like a punch to the gut. Amity feelings of regret returned as she knew that she was not that close to him.

“About that Gus,” She started to say, but he interrupted her.

“Well, enough standing around! We’re almost there!”

He turned and marched on with Amity following at his heels. She knew that once this ordeal was taken care off, she would be able to make a real attempt at being a better friend.

The two continued on their journey through the tunnel in silence, their footsteps echoed along the walls. Amity mulled over the conversation they just had. She spoke the truth about what she thought about Gus working towards completing his mother’s dream. But it left her feeling sour about her own dream. All her life she wanted to join the Emperor’s Coven… or was it because her parents wanted her to. Though she knew about the Emperor’s Coven attempted to petrified Luz’s mentor and she obviously did not approve…she however did not have any other plans. The only idea that came close in her opinion was the occasional daydream about a future that she spent with Luz…

Amity blushed and shook her head, trying to get Luz from wandering into her head. In her own embarrassment, she did not notice that Gus had stopped walking and proceeded to bump into him. “Sorry Gus,” Amity grimaced as she stepped back. “I was lost in my thoughts.” She noticed some schoolbooks on a table nearby them.

“No worries,” He cheerfully replied, pointing at a thin rectangular metal space in the wall. “This is were we will get into the school.”

She narrowed her eyes and upon inspection, so recognized the slimy thing connected to the object. “Is this the inside of a locker?”

Gus nodded. “Yeah, I did some modification of my locker in order for it to be used as an emergency exit in case of a cave in.”

“Well, that’s actually pretty smart of you.”

Gus beamed at the approval. “Thanks! Though you should give Boscha some credit… I would not have come up with the idea had she not enjoyed shoving me in my locker so much.”

Amity balled her fists in anger. “Great another reason to hate her,” She muttered as Gus stepped up to the locker door. “Well, I don’t see the security wall showing up so that’s good.”

Gus tickled the door which opened its mouth a little ways. He poked his head out and looked out into the school hall. “Coast is clear,” He replied, moving forward and out into the hall. Amity stepped on the slimy tongue and recoiled. But despite being grossed out, she walked through the open locker.

The school hall was indeed barren. Amity looked around to take in the familiar atmosphere that she was used too. “You know the way to the library, right?” Gus asked. She stared in disbelief at him and he chuckled. “Just a joke! Of course, you know where it is.”

A sudden shrill scream came from above them causing both to jump. The school bell closed his mouth and the halls returned to silence. All around them doors swung open and students started to flood into the hall.

“Come on Amity,” Gus said as he shut his locker. “Let’s go before… oh crud.” He turned and was facing Willow… and himself. “Hey Willow,” He said, speaking in a clearly guilty voice.

Willow poked the Gus standing next to her, which promptly vanished. “Oh Gus,” She said in an exasperated voice, pinching her eyebrows in frustration. “You know your illusions don’t fool me! Your going to get caught one of these days.”

“But Willow,” Gus tried to explain but Willow turned her attention to Amity.

“And who are you?” Willow snapped at her. “Are you the one telling Gus to skip class?”

Amity was tongue tied. Her former best friend did not recognize her, and she lost her voice, unsure what to say. Gus prodded her which brought her back to reality. “Go on Amity,” He whispered.

She gave him an appreciative look. “I’m sorry Willow,” She said as she walked past them. Amity walked amongst the student body as she walked toward the school library. No one gave her a second look as right now to them she was just another random student.

After a minute of navigating the crowd and climbing down the flight of stairs, Amity had reached the school library. She took a deep breath and walked in. The familiar space was one of her favorite rooms in the entire school. Just being surrounded by all these books brought a certain comfort that she was missing that entire day.

The one-eyed librarian looked up at Amity as she strolled across the room, but otherwise did not make any remarks. She approached the aisles and looked up towards the nameplates. She walked past aisles that had sections such as Fairy, Frostborns, Forbidden…

She paused and backtracked as she had walked past the aisle she was looking for. She turned the corner and entered the aisle… and immediately froze. She was not alone in the aisle as a browned haired girl was gazing at a book about curses.

Amity’s heart started to beat fast against her chest. Standing before her was the person she wanted to see the most… and yet was also the person she did not want to encounter until this mess was fixed.

Luz evidently sensed someone was also in the aisle. Luz looked up from her book and looked over at Amity. She gave her one of her warm smiles and said, “Well hello there!”


End file.
